Vacuums are used for removing grain and other materials from a storage bin. Such vacuums necessarily include a large and heavy pipe and nozzle which must be moved over the floor of the storage bin from place to place to pick up the material to be removed. Up till now no mechanical assistance has been provided which assists the operator in moving the nozzle.